300 dias con Helga
by EditorialCabezaDeBalon
Summary: Por fin nuestro adorado cabeza de balon abre los ojos, y mira lo que su corazon le habia estado intentando decir desde hace 15 años!, solo que despues de mas de 2 años de indiferencia, legania apesar de estar tan cerca, ¿Helga lo seguira amando? ¿cuando resiste un amor? ...
1. El inicio del fin

**Los personajes de la historia son de ****Craig Bartlett****.**

**-.-300-.-**

"**El inicio del final"**

-TE ODIO!- grito desde el fondo de sus pulmones.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención- decía un rubio con la mirada clavada en el suelo, no tenía el valor para verla a los ojos.

-QUE LO SIENTES?! DEMONIOS UN LOCIENTO NO ARREGLA NADA!- estallo la rubia, agitaba sus manos y aquellas lagrimas que sus azules ojos aprisionaban comenzaron a caer como cascadas.

-Helga yo…- la chica no lo dejo terminar, cuando menos se dio cuenta lo había derribado de un empujón, estaba tendido en el suelo y solo se limito a verla huir del lugar.

Valla que ese rubio estaba en serios problemas!...

* * *

**Confundidos? En comprensible… si queremos comprender el motivo de la acalorada discusión hay que volvernos exactamente 300 días atrás.**


	2. Sensaciones extrañas

**Los personajes de la historia son de ****Craig Bartlett****.**

**-.-1 -.-**

"**Sensaciones extrañas"**

La campana de la escuela 119 acababa de sonar todos salieron de sus salones a toda prisa en las puertas de la entrada había una masacre de estudiantes!, chicos empujándose, jalándose, gritando, luchando por salir lo más rápido posible de la escuela… poco a poco la gran demoledora de alumnos despejo el área, con una vez el camino libre, salieron la chicas "populares" "sexys" ustedes entiendes las dueñas de los pasillos y reinas de los corazones de la mayoría… de tras de ella los llamados "nerds" y al final un chico semi popular muy conocido por su amabilidad, honestidad, atractivo y su peculiar cabeza… así es nuestro amado y adorado Arnold siempre acompañado de su mejor amigo Gerald, solo que este estaba muy concentrado en la pequeña chica que caminaba de tomada de su mano, su chica, su amor, su Pheope, y saben bien que donde esta Pheope (o Arnold) esta ella. Una rubia solo que ya no era la misma de antes había cambiado tenía 15 años, en el físico tenía una figura monumental, unas curvas peligrosas, una cintura de envidiar, con su cabello dorado y deslúmbrate cabello hasta la cintura suelto, ondulad, un tierno y hermoso rostro sin una gota de maquillaje, portaba unos pantalones blancos(entubados) una camisa rosa ajustada sin mangas, un par de convers negros desgastados, que marcaban su rebeldía , aquel extravagante moño que usaba antes, ahora mas pequeño lo llevaba atado en la muñeca como una pulsera muy original, en personalidad, había dejado de ser una chica explosiva, era amable tierna, atractiva, traía vuelto locos a varios… pero nunca perdió ese toque de rebeldía, esa alocada esencia, esa mascara agresiva de ella, se volvió parte de ella solo que con menos intensidad solo la dejaba ver cuando la situación lo requería y eso era una de las cosas que más volvía loco a los chicos!.

-Te amo!- decía la chica abrazando al moreno- Nunca más que yo nena- el le plantaba un largo beso.

-Dios! Tienen que hacer esto en público!- muy despacio como para si mismo dijo el rubio que los acompaña, más que incomodo por lo melosos de sus amigos, ya que la última semana habían estado yéndose juntos de la secundaria y esta escena se repetía a diario.

-Hey! Hola Arnold!, de nuevo excluido por su melosidad- dijo soltando una leve risita burlona mientras caminaba a paso acelerado para poder alcanzarlos.

Rio cansadamente- Hola Helga-sin mirar a la chica dirigió su vista a sus amigos suspiro aburrido y siguió caminado

-No te preocupes te acostumbraras, yo ya lo hice- la chica le seguía el paso

*DIOS! HELGA no estoy de humor para vengas a enfadar como cuando éramos niños! Porque no se va!* pensaba el cabeza de balón

A pesar que el tono de la chica le parecía raro y le extrañaba que lo allá llamado Arnold y no con uno de sus conocidos apodos, pero no le tomo mucha importancia ya que extrañamente cuando entraron a secundaria, no la volvió a ver, si no fuera por que Pheope (que ahora se juntaba mucho con ellos por Gerald) le ah contado un par de cosas de ella, el hubiera jurado que la tierra se la había tragado, durante los dos primeros años nunca se la había topado, de hecho esta era la primera vez que la veía después de 2 años y no parecía tenerlo muy entusiasmado la idea de volver a ver a su abusona personal como le decían varios.

El chico no respondió no tenia humor de hablar, pelear, soportar, de nada, hoy no había sido su mejor dia.

La chica tenia la intención de hacer otro comentario, ya que todavía Arnold lograba provocar todas esas sensaciones en ella solo que había aprendido a controlarse y los años le habían enseñado muchas cosas… menos como olvidarlo. Simplemente se coloco los audífonos puso música y camino al lado del joven sin verlo, sin hablarle.

-HEY! HELGA! ESPERA!- esos gritos la sacaron de su transe musical, bajo los audífonos, se detuvo y dirigió su mirada al apuesto joven que la llamaba atrás.

Esos gritos no solo la alertaron a ella también a cierto joven que por primera vez en mucho tiempo miro a la chica y quedo estupefaciado! No podía creer que esa bella joven fuera Helga no podía dejar de verla.

-Oh Mark!- con una enorme y radiante sonrisa

-Que tal Helga solo quería ver si, no se, tu sabes!- rio nerviosamente.

Rio dulcemente –yo no se? Pero creo que tu sabes? Eh!- dándole un inocente golpe en el hombro muy despacio, bromeando.

-pues tu sabes! Quisieras ir por un helado, ver una película tu sabes!- tocando su hombro.

-Claro con la pandilla?- sin borrar su sonrisa

-Emm estaba pensando que podríamos ir tu y yo solos- nuevamente rio nerviosamente

-Oh- ella también rio dulce pero nerviosa

*Quien es ese chico? Acaba de invitar a salir a Helga! Pero por que no lo a golpead, por que ríe así? Serán algo? Y si se gustan, Helga realmente esta muy bonita es de pensar que debe de tener novio, pero por me incomoda eso, por que no lo golpea, auch! Que es esa punzada en el estomago*

-Pues- suspiro triste-Lo ciento Mark, hoy no puedo tengo demasiada tarea- eso era una gran mentira!.

-Esta bien te entiendo!- el chico tenia una clara expresión de desilusión muy distinta con la que llego.

*Genial! Que? Por que me alegra que allá resachando a ese chico?*

-Pero el fin de semana estoy libre- sonrío dulcemente

El chico alzó su mirada con ilusión una enorme sonrisa se le formo en el rostro!-ENSERIO?- demasiado entusiasmado

-Claro Mark, me encantaría que pasaras el sábado por mi, tengo ganas de un helado!-

-De chocolate- ambos rieron

*Que! Como? Que es eso de "Pero el fin de semana estoy libre" desde cuando Helga es tan fácil?, que le pasa!*

La chica puso su mano en el hombro del joven- nos vemos el sábado "AMIGO"- asiendo énfasis en la palabra amigo, el solo rio.

-Todo inicia con una amistad- dicho esto corrió hacia un auto que lo esperaba.

-NUNCA CAMBIARAS!- alegremente le grito.

Quedo un poco confundida al notar que la charla con su amigo, provoco que el par de tortolitos la dejaran ahí sola, solo que quedaba un chico parecía esperarla sin quitarle la mirada de encima, no pudo evitar reír tiernamente con esa imagen, Arnold parado ahí esperándola viéndola fijamente con una mirada perdida y soñadora mas de lo usual.

-A quien esperas?- muy tranquila emprendió camino a su casa

-Eh… pues… A TI!- corrió al lado se la rubia y la veía con una gran sonrisa

Eso maravillo a Helga, que se sentía en el paraíso al recibir semejante sonrisa.

-el era tu novio?- pregunto tímidamente, agachando su cabeza muy apenado por su atrevimiento

-QUE? Mark? No, para nada solo somos amigos, El es un gran chico, de eso no hay duda- esa frase la sintió como un golpe en el pecho, *por que me duele que le llame gran chico?*.

-pero el no es lo que quiero!, busco a alguien distinto, el solo es un buen amigo y dudo que llege hacer algo mas- el rubio alzo su mirada y la dirigió hacia el frente no puso ocultar una enorme sonrisa que se le salía por si misma, una alegría irreal!.

La Helga se esperanzó tanto con esa sonrisa, ya desde hace muchos meses intentaba acercársele, pero no podía, era demasiado tímida, torpe como para entablar una conversación decenté, pero el tiempo es sabio y poco a poco gano esa confianza y recibir mas de 10 cumplidos diarios de diferentes chicos le subió rápidamente el animo, se dio cuenta lo hermosa que era y ya no temía mostrarse tal y como era, y esos cumplidos eran tomados con mucha naturalidad por ella, bueno dependiendo de quien viniera, claro!.

Ambos caminaron en silencios ambos con la sonrisa mas grande que podían poner, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban frente a la casa de Helga.

-Oh valla! Si que el tiempo vuela!- dijo un poco desanimada por que ese glorioso momento con su amado había terminado y no sabia si lo volvería a ver(a pesar de ir en la misma secundaria).

-cierto- en su rostro se borro la sonrisa

-Pues adiós Arnold, fue increíble verte de nuevo, cuídate…-hizo una pausa para meditar sus siguientes palabras-Te quiero- dio media vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta.

*DIOS! Dijo que me quería? DIJO QUE ME QUERIA?* el corazón del chico se acelero con esas palabras sentía que le daría un infarto!.

-ESPERA!- subió lo mas rápido que pudo las escaleras hasta donde estaba la chica, pero justo al tenerla enfrente no supo que decir mas que- Adiós em… yo también te quiero- la abrazo como la vez que soñó con Hilda y llego al campo Gerald en pijama.

Después de unos minutos se separaron – gracias por alegrarme el día Arnold!- se acerco rápidamente a el y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, el podía percibir su aroma aflores esos cálidos labios sobre su mejilla, que muy en el fondo e inconscientemente rogaba por que estuvieran en sus labio, su corazón no podía mas era demasiada emoción sentía que en cualquier momento saldría disparado, Helga se separo de Arnold le dio una cálida sonrisa y entro muy rápido a su casa sin permitirle pronunciar ninguna palabra al joven, lo puso una sonrisa de bobo…

Helga se recostó en la puerta y…

Arnold se recostó en la puerta y…

Lentamente ambos se deslizaron hasta quedar sentados con la espalda en aquella puerta, ambos en lados opuestos, pero su mente parecía conectada, ambos recordaban con euforia y ternura aquel beso en la mejilla

La chica llevo suavemente su mano a su boca, el chico a su mejilla…

-Creo que…- susurro el rubio

- TE AMO!- susurraron ambos al unisón…

El se puso de pie fue a su casa mas que encantado en lo sucedido, ella maravillada corrió a su habitación se lanzo a la cama.

* * *

**Okey, segundo capitulo, les adelantare algo para evitar confucion, alguien vio la pelicula de 500 dias con ella (500 days of summer)?, pues la historia tiene una mecanica similar, arriba donde dice "1" o "300" se refiere al dia, se supone que son 300 dias, les relatare un par de ellos los mas importantes, esten atentos a ese detalle habeses puede ser dia 54 y en el siguiente el 20, me entienden?... dudas? review? Gracias por leer**


End file.
